


Wisdom Teeth

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Collection of LiS One-shots]<br/>Pricefield: Chloe takes Max to the dentist to get her wisdom teeth removed; she says some weird stuff while she’s doped up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

“I’m so nervous, Chloe.” Max said as she got in the passenger’s seat of Chloe’s truck and closed the door.

“It’s going to be fine Max. Worst case scenario, you die.” Chloe’s chuckle was interrupted as she felt Max hit the side of her arm, giving her a death glare afterwards.

“Joking! Jesus, calm down. Look, they took out mine when I was 17, and it wasn’t that bad. It doesn’t hurt because you’re all drugged up, don’t worry.”

Chloe said reassuringly, as she started her drive to the dentist.

“Okay. I just hope I don’t say or do any weird shit while I’m on the influence.”

Max said, genuinely worried about what she’d say to Chloe, she’s had some thoughts about the punk growing in the back of her mind, and she was afraid they would reach the surface without her realizing.

\------------

Chloe sat in the waiting room, the neutral lighting and relaxing music doing nothing to help settle her nerves; she grabbed a magazine from the table and skimmed over it, attempting to distract herself from her thoughts. She knew Max would be fine, but she couldn’t help but get anxious, she played it off in the truck so Max wouldn’t get even more nervous.

 _What if she woke up in the middle of surgery? What if the drugs didn’t work on her?_ These types of scenarios kept clouding Chloe’s mind and she hated it, she felt like a worried housewife.

She heard the door from Max’s room open, interrupting her godforsaken thoughts, and immediately looked over, seeing the dentist gesturing for her to come in.

Chloe got up from her chair and hurriedly made her way towards the room, trying to compose herself along the way. The dentist held the door open, nodding at the punk whilst she walked in.

She saw Max all doped up in a wheelchair, looking blankly at the wall in front of her. Chloe cleared her throat as she touched her freckled friend’s shoulder, Max turned her head; her blank expression turning into a goofy, toothy grin. 

“CH-CHLOE!” Max exclaimed, draping her arms around the punk’s waist, resting her head on the side of her hip.

A wave of relief hit Chloe as she heard Max’s voice, and saw her puffed, yet beautiful freckled face.

“I’m glad you’re fine.” Chloe chuckled, blushing at Max’s gesture.

“F-fine?!—” she said as she looked up at Chloe, "—I’m absolutely a-MAZING!” she exclaimed, smiling childishly, tightening her grip on the younger girl’s waist.

“Oh my god. How long is this going to last, doc?” Chloe said, looking over at the dentist.

“It’s going to last for about thirty more minutes, be sure to not leave her alone. They’re kind of unpredictable in the state they’re in, to say the least.” he replied with a smile, moving Max’s wheelchair to Chloe’s direction, making Max confused at the sudden movement.

“H-how did you do that? Oh my dog, do you have tele-television?” she replied with a serious, bewildered expression, making Chloe and the dentist burst out in laughter.

“D-Do you mean telekinesis?” Chloe said out of breath in between fits of laughter, wiping tears from her face.

“O-oh, yeah that.” Max slurred.

Chloe laughed and patted the girl’s head.

“Okay, a-anyways, thanks so much doc, I’ll call if anything too weird happens. C'mon Super Max, it’s time to go.” The punk stated once she calmed down, grabbing a hold of the wheelchair.

“Yes, I am Super Max. I have the power.” Max said in a dramatic voice, holding up her fist in the air theatrically.

“Yes you do.” Chloe chuckled.

\------------

Once they reached her truck Chloe stopped the wheelchair in front of the passenger door.

“Okay, since you’re feeling so super, can you stand up?” Chloe smiled mischievously.

“Of-fucking-course. W-watch me, Price.” Max slurred, smiling dopily at the punk. She propped herself up with the arm rests, standing up with difficulty. 

“S-see—” her sentence interrupted as she toppled over. “S-shit.” she said as she took a hold of Chloe’s arm, using it as support; earning a hearty laugh from the punk.

“Okay you win this round, Price. Carry me, p-please?” Max pouted while shaking Chloe’s arm, resting her chin on the punk’s shoulder.

Chloe smiled endearingly at her friend, turning her head to reply, only now just realizing how close she was.

She could see the darker blue that rimmed her blue iris, the freckles that covered her nose and spread across her puffy cheeks, and the curl of her pink lips; making her throat dry and her cheeks crimson.

Lately this has been happening a lot to Chloe, everything would be normal, but then she’d have this realization, epiphany even, of just how beautiful her friend was, and she just didn’t know what to do about it.

Chloe pushed her thoughts away, and proceeded to carry Max bridal style to the passenger seat gingerly, the action making Max giggle.

“Hmmm you s-smell so good.” Max said as she nuzzled her head on the curve of her friend’s neck, the contact making Chloe’s breath hitch, which she tried to deflect by taking a deep breath.

“Chloe…—” Max slurred as she played with a strand of Chloe’s hair, “—You’re s-so pretty. Like wowser.” she continued, closing her eyes and smiling dreamily.

Chloe blushed and felt a rush in her chest, playing it off by laughing awkwardly.

“You know, when I said I wanted to get you high, this is not what I meant.”


End file.
